


Caution When It Comes To Love

by blackpeach12



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpeach12/pseuds/blackpeach12
Summary: Where EXO is a coed group and Chanyeol's feelings for Kyungsoo are obvious to everyone but her.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you for your hard work everyone!” Kyungsoo bowed to all the staff before heading to the van, desperate for sleep, especially after all the long hours of filming. She clambered into the van, smiling softly in return at her manager’s sympathetic look and quickly closed her eyes. She vaguely remembered waking for long enough to quickly brush her teeth and change before collapsing onto her bed, snuggling under the warm covers. After what seemed like only a few minutes, she was woken by Joonmyeon. “Time to wake up!” Kyungsoo groaned but reluctantly got up, rubbing her eyes and stretching, her eyes fluttering closed every few minutes.  
“What time is it?” she sleepily murmured.  
“Seven.”  
“Good night.” Joonmyeon laughed as Kyungsoo attempted to sleep again. She gripped the blanket tightly, preventing Kyungsoo from sleeping causing Kyungsoo to whine before sitting up once more. Joonmyeon smiled victoriously until she saw where Kyungsoo was headed. Kyungsoo clambered into Chanyeol’s bed who simply opened the covers, his eyes still closed, before enveloping her in his arms. Joonmyeon sighed as Kyungsoo snuggled into the warmth, a small smile playing on her face. She threw up her hands before heading to the kitchen, resolving to send one of the members, or maybe their manager to wake them up later.  
Later, a very disgruntled Kyungsoo sat in the back with her face adorned with a frown. She did not appreciate Baekhyun coming into the room to wake them before proceeding to screech in her eardrum. Very loudly. She definitely did not appreciate how her ears had began to ring and especially how Chanyeol had gotten out of bed considering he was very warm. She pouted unconsciously and stared out the window. She just wanted to sleep a little more. She was constantly shuttled from filming to a shoot to practice, etc. She felt a tap and turned to see Chanyeol motioning for her lay her head on his shoulder. She smiled gratefully before putting her head on his shoulder to get a few more minutes of sleep. Chanyeol always seemed to know what she wanted.  
When they arrived on set, Kyungsoo felt rejuvenated and a lot less grumpy. She watched from the sidelines along with her members as the Running Man members started their opening. Despite the cold weather, she was in a skirt and wasn’t given a coat which made Chanyeol worried. He constantly gave her concerned glances and came closer to her to offer some of his body heat. Unconsciously, she moved closer, her arms wrapped around herself for some warmth. Bothered by how Kyungsoo seemed to be shivering, Chanyeol shrugged off his jacket and put it across Kyungsoo’s shoulders who smiled back gratefully that filled him with a greater warmth than the jacket had provided him. He turned away as his face colored, Baekhyun sniggering in the back. He was obvious to everyone but her.  
Finally, their song started to play and they all came out to greet the members, a bright smile painted on their faces. They began to dance to their new song “Tempo” and when they finished, they stood as the Running Man members began to speak. “Suho-ssi, aren’t you cold?” Suho laughed before nodding.  
“Today is colder than I thought,” she agreed. At that moment, Suk Jin came up to her, peeling off his coat before draping it across her shoulders. She burst out laughing as it was immediately thrown to the ground by Jae Suk. Suk Jin dusted off the jacket and attempted to put it on Baekhyun this time, but was once again thwarted. He quickly picked it up and moved to Kyungsoo but stopped when noticing she already had a jacket draped around her shoulders. “Oh? She already has one.” Jae Suk quickly picked up on this.  
“Chanyeol doesn’t have a jacket...”  
“Oooh, what kind of situation is this?” Haha said teasingly. Chanyeol laughed before speaking.  
“Kyungsoo tends to get cold easily so when I noticed her shivering, I just gave her my coat.” The members exchanged glances before Baekhyun spoke up.  
“Wow, why can’t the rest of you guys do that?” She gave a pointed look towards the other boys. Lay shrugged off his coat before giving it to Junmyeon and the rest quickly followed, leaving Suk Jin standing there will his coats still in his hands. He embarrassedly put back on his coat.  
“I was getting a little hot, but now that it’s cold, I better put my coat back on.” The Running Man members roared with laughter at how robotically he said it, as if he was reading off a script, while turning their attention to the PD to hear today’s race.  
“Today’s race will have you split into 4 teams. 2 members from Running Man per team. 3 teams will have two members from exo while 1 will have three members. Today’s goal is to solve the answer to the question: What goes the best with kimchi? By winning races, you can earn Running Cash that will allow you to buy hints in order to determine the answer. This question was asked in a survey and there is only one answer. We will start off by being separated into teams. Pick the item you believe goes the best with kimchi.” They all made a mad dash to pick their choice. Kyungsoo carefully considered the options before realizing she was the only one left. She went to “potato” seeing as there was only that one option, slightly brightening at the fact that Kwang soo oppa was there.  
“Rice team - one exo member has to join the ‘potato’ team. You have too many members,” the PD announced. The exo members had a swift argument and ultimately Chanyeol was kicked out to join Kyungsoo. “Okay, after changing, we will head to the first mission location.” They all dispersed, heading to the cars to move on.  
When they got to the first location, the PD announced the first race.  
“It will be two teams first and the other two after. There will be two ‘princesses’ who will stand on a rotating platform. The men will cover themselves with umbrellas and as the princesses say ‘the rose of sharon has bloomed,’ the men will advance. The objective is to get to your ‘princess’ and carry her bridal style and do a squat. The ‘princesses’ can out someone if they correctly match the person to the umbrella. Do you understand?” They all nodded. “Please determine the team match-ups.”  
“Noonchi-game!” Jae suk gleefully suggested. The other Running Man members groaned.  
“Hyung, why are you so obsessed lately?” Jong Kook asked.  
“Do you have any other ideas?” Jong Kook fell silent. “See?”  
“When he puts it like that, you can’t really refute it,” Se Chan murmured. They all agreed and Jae Suk’s team ended up winning.  
“Kwang Soo oppa!” So Min said while laughing. “I think he’ll be the easiest.”  
“Wow. Okay, let’s see who wins.” Kyungsoo laughed at Kwang Soo’s miffed/offended look resulting in a pang of jealousy in Chanyeol.  
“Since Ramen team has five members, one member will have to sit out.”  
“So Min will sit out.” Having had discussed it beforehand, they quickly decided.  
“Okay. When I blow the whistle, the men will run to find an umbrella and then the game will begin. One. Two. Three. Go!” The men dashed off to secure a decent umbrella, Chanyeol running with competitive fire in his eyes. He quickly found a fairly decent sky blue umbrella and took it to the starting round where he scanned the umbrellas his teammates had found. Fortunately, Kwang Soo had gotten a decent one and not a small one that would most likely give him away within the first few seconds of the game. Unsurprisingly, Suk Jin had been too slow and found a small rainbow colored umbrella. When they had all gathered, they waited for the PD to begin and when the whistle was blown, Chanyeol shot off.  
“The rose of sharon has bloomed.” Chanyeol quickly stopped in his tracks and as the platform shifted to Baekhyun, he continued. The game continued for a while until he was right behind when it was Kyungsoo’s turn, Kwang Soo right behind him. As Kyungsoo quickly recited the words, he ran up the steps, throwing his umbrella aside to scoop her up before doing a squat. He carefully set her down as they were enveloped in a hug by their team members, a bright smile painted on Chanyeol’s face.  
~~~~~~~  
[Source: Pann] ARTICLE TITLE: ISN’T IT JUST OBVIOUS THAT THEY’RE DATING?  
If you watched today’s Running Man, wasn’t it obvious that EXO Chanyeol and D.O. are dating?  
[.jpg] During the opening, Chanyeol was the only one to give his jacket to Kyungsoo.  
[.jpg] Later, Chanyeol was the one who lifted her.  
Throughout the whole episode, it was so obvious they’re dating. When they were making the teams, the other members just made the two in the same team because they’re a couple.  
I’m just kind of shocked right now.. Both have such good images but I think their actions were too obvious...

[+2403; -539]  
Even as a non-fan, this seems really obvious  
\- But as a coed group, I feel like this could definitely happen. They’re both in their twenties so I don’t really understand the issue...  
\- I feel kind of betrayed as a fan...  
\- If you’re betrayed by possible dating rumors, I don’t think you’re a true fan  
\- Just because Chanyeol was being caring they’re dating? What nonsense is this?  
\- I agree. Chanyeol has stated many times that they’ve been close since pre-debut so it’s natural that he pays attention to her.  
\- People really need to stop reading into these things to much  
\- People are saying this isn’t an issue, but the fact that he was doing all this when he knows the fans are watching seems a bit too much  
\- Isn’t that proof that they’re not dating? No one would be stupid enough to be this obvious, especially when they’re aware of their fans


	2. Chapter 2

The members arrived at the dorms, exhausted from the long hours of filming and running around to complete the missions. Kyungsoo has fallen asleep in the car, head leaning on the window, waking every now and then from the sharp turns or bumps that caused her head to crash against the window making Chanyeol anxious. He glanced at Sehun who was in between them before glaring. Sehun raised his eyebrows in confusion as Chanyeol motioned for Sehun to offer her his shoulder. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding Chanyeol’s motions as Chanyeol internally screamed in frustration. What was the use of having those broad shoulders? Chanyeol huffed in frustration before giving up as they had reached their dorm.  
They all piled out the car before stretching and setting off for their dorm, some half-awake. Kyungsoo was the last, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Chanyeol kept throwing glances at her in concern -- she seemed to be pale. He pushed it to the back of his head, however, when he got into the dorm and she no longer seemed pale. He put it off as the light before setting off to shower, feeling sticky with sweat from their strenuous activities. He had gotten into the bathroom and taken off his shirt when suddenly, the door was forcefully opened.  
“Do you know where the -?” Kyungsoo stopped short as she saw him shirtless, hands on the waistband of his sweatpants, ready to jump into the shower. She immediately averted her eyes before apologizing profusely, her face a dark red. Chanyeol laughed before speaking.  
“What were you looking for?”  
“I-I’ll just a-ask Minseok,” Kyungsoo stuttered, her eyes pointed at the floor, hastily rushing out the door, flushing a deeper shade of red at hearing Chanyeol’s chuckles behind the door, long after she shut it. She heard the water running and she pressed her hands to her burning cheeks, not realizing Chanyeol had his hands on his similarly red cheeks on the other side of the door.  
Chanyeol had returned from his shower to find Kyungsoo soundly sleeping, a peaceful smile gracing her lips. He smiled before he clambered onto his own bed, setting off for dreamland as soon as his head came into contact with his pillow.  
Kyungsoo had been sleeping, but woke in the early hours of the morning, unable to sleep; she felt cold. She opened her eyes and adjusted the blanket, bundling herself in her blanket, making it so that there were no holes for heat to escape. She curled her body in attempts to retain more heat before closing her eyes. She quickly opened them again, however, when she still felt cold. She glanced over across the room to where Chanyeol and Jongin were sleeping. They were both warm… but they were also sleeping. She closed her eyes once more, wrapping the blanket around her tightly, but it didn’t help. She bit her lip, longingly staring across the room, before she made up her mind. She was definitely not going to get any sleep if she tried to bear it out and although she felt apologetic to Chanyeol for interrupting his sleep, she was confident that he would understand because that was the kind of person Chanyeol was. She quietly tiptoed over to Chanyeol’s bed before opening the covers and snuggling into his warmth. Unfortunately, he woke with a start and immediately tried to sit up. Kyungsoo whined quietly while pulling him back down. Upon realizing it was Kyungsoo, he spoke up.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I was just really cold… I didn’t mean to wake you…” Chanyeol’s brows furrowed as he glanced over to bed and upon seeing the thick blanket, he put his large hand on her forehead. He frowned.  
“No wonder you were cold. You have a fever. You probably caught a cold -- I knew the outfits they gave you were too thin.” His pursed his lips in annoyance, Kyungsoo sleepily fluttering her eyes close every so often, basking in the warmth Chanyeol exuded. Chanyeol went to get out of the bed. “I’ll be back with medicine so just stay here.” Kyungsoo nodded, not having the strength to argue. Chanyeol wrapped her in his blankets before briskly walking to the kitchen, getting some medicine and water. His movements in the kitchen seemed to have woken Junmyeon who walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes, trying to adjust to the light.  
“What are you doing in the kitchen at 2?” Junmyeon asked, stifling a yawn.  
“I think Kyungsoo has a cold so I was getting medicine for her.”  
“A cold? I knew the clothes were too thin… especially for her since her immune system is probably weak from her sleepless nights,” Junmyeon muttered under her breath. “How did you know? Kyungsoo usually doesn’t express when she’s sick.”  
“She tried to come under my covers. She said she was cold and when I touched her forehead, she had a fever.”  
“Oh, okay. Luckily we don’t have anything tomorrow so she can just rest. I’ll leave you to it then.” Junmyeon headed back to her room, hiding a small smile -- Chanyeol was being so obvious.  
Chanyeol held the cup of water in one hand while the other clutched the tiny cup of the liquid medicine. He roused Kyungsoo after he set the cups on his bedside table and watched as she grimaced before she drank the medicine before sinking back into his covers. He smiled before joining her back in his bed, wrapping her in his arms as she snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth.  
The next morning, that’s the position Baekhyun found Kyungsoo and Chanyeol in and she eagerly snapped photos before proceeding to yell in their ears for the second morning in a row. And once again, everyone went along with their own lives, not sparing a glance to Kyungsoo who was chasing Baekhyun around. It was just another normal day in the exo dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t think this is for me-” Kyungsoo stuttered out, nervously straightening out her clothes behind the curtain.   
“I’m sure it’s fine, I’ll take a look,” Baekhyun cut in.  
“I think it’s too small…” Baekhyun impatiently opened the curtain to a panicked Kyungsoo. She widened her eyes before immediately throwing her hands up to cover herself despite being completely clothed. Baekhyun wrenched her hands off before taking a look and breaking out into a grin.   
“Perfect!” Kyungsoo’s face flushed red as Baekhyun scrutinized her once more, nodding approvingly at the clothes.   
“I think I need a bigger size… everything is too short,” Kyungsoo whispered embarrassedly. Baekhyun laughed.   
“It’s supposed to be short like that,” Baekhyun replied.   
“Yeah, look at me,” Suho piped up, gesturing to herself who wore a similar outfit with short shorts.   
“But how come Baekhyun and Minseok get pants?” Kyungsoo half-whined. Minseok smiled at Kyungsoo’s emerging childish side before speaking.  
“You know we have no control over what the stylists assign us,” Minseok soothed. Kyungsoo still shifted uncomfortably, trying to lower the shorts.  
“Can we please switch??” Kyungsoo begged Minseok. Minseok laughed before shaking her head.  
“You know that we’re purposely given these outfits to match the one our partner is going to wear… and you know they don’t like us switching partners that the director’s already made.” Kyungsoo huffed in annoyance, a pout still adorning her face. She knew the rules but that didn't make it any better. A knock was heard on the door before a head popped in, his eyes covered.  
“Can we come back in yet?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo was about to say no --- she wasn’t giving up yet --- but Baekhyun was faster.  
“Yeah, we all finished changing.” Kyungsoo shot a glare at Baekhyun who pretended to not notice anything as Jongin quickly entered the room and plopped on the couch, the rest of the guys trailing in after him. Kyungsoo sighed before crossing her arms, lips forming a pout.  
“You’re mean,” she whined childishly. Baekhyun laughed. Kyungsoo plopped down onto the couch next to Jongin and leaned against him, Jongin leaning into her as well, still focused on his phone. Although it’s a normal occurrence for the two who were close, it bothered Baekhyun a little. She brushed it off as simply being tired. But she wasn’t the only one bothered by their proximity. Across the room, another pair of eyes watched the whole exchange, a green monster bubbling under the surface.  
“Okay, I want Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Kai, Sehun and Lay with Suho, and Minseok with Jongdae. Can you all stand next to your respective partner?” the director asked. They all hastened to get to their respective partner’s side and once they lined up neatly next to each other, the director looked at them, a pensive expression painted on his face. “How about we switch Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?” They moved at the director’s words. He looked at them again before nodding in approval. “Chanyeol’s long coat matches better with Kyungsoo’s shorter outfit and Kai and Baekhyun have shiny jackets so they’ll fit together. Perfect!” the director announced, almost talking to himself. “How about we start with the photoshoot first and then move onto the video?” he asked. They all agreed as he ushered them to where they would be shooting before speaking. “First, let’s take the group photo. I want Sehun and Suho to the left, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and Lay in the center and then Kai and Baekhyun to the side. In front, let’s have Minseok and Chen, alright?” Kyungsoo awkwardly stood in the center on top of the gray platform, Chanyeol and Lay to her sides as the director was positioning her members, slightly fidgeting with her pants, still not completely comfortable with the length. Yixing seemed to notice her discomfort as he whispered: “You look pretty, don’t worry about the shorts.” Kyungsoo nodded gratefully at Yixing before straightening herself up. Yixing was right; they were only slightly shorter than what she was used to. Chanyeol looked on from her right, mentally berating himself for not saying anything like Yixing had done. He was so lost in criticizing himself he missed the director’s cue. There was a flash and he blinked in confusion before staring at the source of the light. “We’re going to start again; now Chanyeol --- please try to listen for the cues!” Chanyeol flushed before nodding in apology. He stared ahead, missing the amused look Kyungsoo shot him. Unknowingly, his blunder made her feel a lot less relaxed. The members stared ahead once more and the flash went off. The director viewed the photos before shaking his head slightly. “How about Kyungsoo and Suho tilt their bodies slightly so their front is facing the wall but turn your head to look at the camera,” the director suggested. Kyungsoo and Suho moved accordingly and the flash went off once more, but a frown still adorned the director’s face. “Suho is fine, but I think Kyungsoo should raise one leg to emphasize the shoes. Try leaning closer to Chanyeol and raising your right leg.” Kyungsoo shifted slightly to be closer to Chanyeol who attempted to remain unfazed by the proximity but his heart started to beat faster. He felt the brush of fabric as she leaned into him and his heart pounded against his chest. The flash went off and the director broke out into a smile. “Good. Come over to see it.” They all surged forward except for Chanyeol who lagged behind to calm his heart, Minseok chuckling while Jongdae sniggered in the background at how obvious Chanyeol was acting. He saw approving nods once he reached the screen and he couldn’t help but do the same. They all had alluring looks painted on their faces and they all came out well, but all he could fixate on was Kyungsoo who stood in the center wearing a look that simply seemed to draw him in. He stood transfixed for a moment longer, the director breaking the trance as he called for the couple shots. He hastened to the front as the director called him up with Kyungsoo. He gulped. This was going to be a long day.   
Kyungsoo awkwardly leaned into Chanyeol’s chest, meeting his hard chest in surprise before blushing as she remembered him shirtless yesterday in the bathroom. She deliberately faced forward, red still coloring her cheeks as she heard the click of the shutter. “It looks a little stiff. How about putting your arm around her shoulders Chanyeol?” She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and her face burned, but she managed a smile for the camera, desperately praying that her red face wasn’t obvious.   
Behind the camera, the members murmured amongst themselves.   
“She definitely likes him too; they’re so oblivious,” Suho muttered under her breath.  
“I thought only Kyungsoo was oblivious, but they both are… I guess they’re fated,” Minseok agreed, shaking her head in frustration.  
“Chanyeol is so obvious,” Jongin chimed in.  
“It’s kind of amusing though,” Sehun added his own two cents.  
“I don’t think they’re the only ones oblivious though,” Yixing looked meaningfully at Baekhyun whose cheeks were tinged pink. Baekhyun cleared her throat.  
“Those shorts are really doing Kyungsoo’s thighs and butt justice,” Baekhyun said randomly. Yixing smiled to himself at Baekhyun’s diversion.   
“Yeah, I hate to agree with Baekhyun on anything, but it’s true,” Sehun agreed. Baekhyun smacked him before huffing.  
“Rude.”  
“I’m a man, it’s natural to notice these things.”  
“No, I could care less about your perverted nature. I’m offended at how you compliment Kyungsoo’s butt but not mine,” Baekhyun said.   
“That’s what you care about?” Minseok asked incredulously as Jongdae cackled in the back.   
“I think your butt looks nice,” Jongin commented shyly. Baekhyun turned to Jongin quickly before beaming.   
“Of course he would say that. He’s too nice for his own good,” Chen said. Baekhyun glared at Chen as Suho and Minseok shook their heads.   
“If the fans heard this conversation…”   
“Let’s be glad they can’t.”  
~~~~~~~  
[Source: Pann] ARTICLE TITLE: HAVE YOU SEEN THESE?  
I just want to brag about EXO visuals so if you’re an anti, just click the back button. EXO are models for Skechers and they uploaded images from the shoot and I’m amazed by their visuals once again. I always knew EXO was a visual group, but this is another level…   
[.jpg] Kyungsoo usually doesn’t like to wear revealing clothing, but she did for this shoot… I’m jealous of her body as a woman myself… she even has the looks…   
[.jpg] And Chanyeol and Kyungsoo look so good together… since Chanyeol is so tall and Kyungsoo has a small body frame, it’s so heart fluttering when he wraps his arms around her shoulders.  
[.jpg]   
[.jpg]   
The other members are all also handsome/pretty but I found Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s visuals to be crazy… 

[+3838; -382]  
Crazy… I feel like a potato  
No wonder everyone always says EXO, EXO, EXO…   
I’m not even a fan but I saved these pictures… how did all these good looking/pretty people all gather in EXO?  
Kyungsoo is too pretty…   
I agree, I’ve always noticed this from her dramas and movies but her visuals are main lead level…   
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo… Chanyeol’s body is so heart-fluttering…   
Are they even human?  
I don’t see the appeal…   
...are you human?  
I know Baekhyun and Suho are always mentioned for their visuals, but I always found Kyungsoo and Minseok to be prettier. They’re all gorgeous though  
Me too! Minseok is a fairy, truly.  
Agreed.   
I feel like Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are always together…


End file.
